Hai Outfits
The Hai outfits are, as a whole, efficient and well-balanced. They are not as powerful as some other species' equipment, or high end human equipment, except they do tend to be reliable. Their strongest point is probably a cheap Quantum Keystone allowing access to the Ember Waste without a Jump Drive. Weapons Pulse Cannon: The Pulse Cannon is the main weapon of the Hai. It is a simple projectile weapon, costing 130,000 and having a mass of 13. Pulse Turret: This is a turret adaptation of the Pulse Cannon, mounting two of them on a rotating platform. Ion Cannon: The unique weapon of the Hai. This is a bulky device which launches a projectile. The projectile isn't as powerful as many other weapons, yet it drains energy from the target it hits. This makes it a devastating weapon against ships without adequate reactors. Railgun: The railgun is a long-range secondary weapon developed by the Hai. It has tracking like typical missiles, but does not do much damage. This weapon is not yet obtainable in game. Hai Tracker Pod: This is the standard Hai missile. It is accurate, has a high missile strength, a long range, and a decent amount of damage. Its main weakness is that it has a wide turning radius. Bullfrog Anti-Missile: These are the more primitive Hai anti-missile turrets. They have a fairly short range, and can only shoot 3 times in a second. However, they deal more damage to a missile per hit than any Human anti-missile system. Chameleon Anti-Missile: These refined anti-missile turrets take up much more space, but deal even more to a missile every second, slightly more often, and at a longer range. Systems Hai Corundum Regenerator: These are the smaller shield generators of the Hai. They are more powerful than Human shield generators, except they take a constant toll on energy generation, and create a lot of heat while the shield recharges. Hai Diamond Regenerator: This is a scaled-up form of the Corundum regenerator. Hai Williwaw Cooling: Hai outfits are normally quite heat-efficient, and so their cooling is ineffective. It provides only 570 cooling in 8 tons of outfit space. Quantum Keystone: This variant of a Keystone is cheaper than the ones sold by The Remnant. Buying one allows you to use the unstable wormholes of the Ember Waste. A quantum keystone of either variety is needed to reach the ports of the Remnant without a Jump Drive Power Hai Chasm Batteries: This is a basic Hai battery. It is more efficient than Human batteries, but less so than those of the Coalition. It allows 491 units of energy to be stored in 5 outfit space. Hai Fissure Batteries: Slightly scaled up. 1,709 energy stored in 15 outfit space. Hai Gorge Batteries: This is a large Hai battery pack, storing 3,761 energy in only 30 outfit space. Hai Ravine Batteries: The second largest Hai battery pack stores 8,205 energy in 60 outfit space. Hai Valley Batteries: This bulky counter to the Ion Cannon stores 17,777 energy in 120 outfit space. Boulder Reactor: These are miniaturized fusion generators They produce 1,038 energy and 2,040 heat in 90 outfit space. Geode Reactor: A medium-size fission reactor. Pebble Core: This is a very small nuclear reactor, producing 270 energy and 714 heat in only outfit space. Sand Cell: These cells are of a design similar to human fuel cells, taking up only 24 outfit space. Engines Hai engines are Atomic Engines, similarly to the ones produced in The Deep, except more efficient.